List of Dee Dee and the Man Characters (Kevin's Story)
Autobots Rangers (Cartoon Characters) * Lucy Smith (Kate Ashby) * Ms. Mimi (Angelina Ballerina) * Deus Ex Machina (Dee Dee and the Man) * Larry Lambeosaurus (Dinosaur Train) * Rex (We're Back A Dinosaur Story) * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes Show) * Dragon (Jane and the Dragon) * Starfire (How Long is Forever?) * Dexter (Dee Dee and the Man from Dexter Laboratory) * Heloise (Jimmy Two Shoes) * Snoopy (Charlie Brown) * Strong Arm (Four Arms, One Liners) * Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton TV series) * X-5 (Atomic Betty) * Lenore (Charming) * Optimus Prime (transformers the last knight Viral Video) * Bumblebee (transformers the last knight Viral Video) * Hound (transformers the last knight Viral Video) * Ditto (Ben 10) * Emily Elizabeth Howard ( Clifford the big red dog) * Sid (Ice Age) * Bo the donkey/Zebra (The Star 2017) * Grim Reaper (Billy and Mandy) * Anger (Inside Out) * Stitch (The Origin of Stitch) * Lisa Simpson as president (The Simpson) * Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Twitchy (Hoodwinked) * Dudley the Dinosaur * Kiina (BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn) * Blossom (Run Blossom Run) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * Buttercup (Air Buttercup) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * Dawn (Pokemon Anime) * Aisling ("The secret of Kells" at the Oscars ceremony) * Sally Smurfette (SMU SIZZLE Annecy Final 06 06 14 SPCM) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Tom and Jerry (1961-1962 Gene Deitch) * Francine Frensky (Locked in the Library) * Wallace and Gromit (Cracking contraptions) * Otto (Time Squad) * Beau (Dexter's Laboratory) * Phil (Hercules) * Garfield (Garfield and pals) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs TV series) * Bloo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends Shorts) * Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) * Snappy (ladybug) (Bret Marnell) * Mr. Pteranodon (Dinosaur Train) * Mr. Parentheses (Hercules) * Norman (Paranoman Napz) * Steven (Ocean Gems) * Alan (Jumanji the series) * Kal-El (Super Best Friends Forever) * Samson (Samson and Sally) * Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) * Professor (BubbleVicious) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * The Elder (Cluefinders) * Malveera (Cluefinders) * Smurfette (The Smurfs) * Sassette (The Smurfs) * Smurfette (Smurfs The Lost Village/Demi Lovato’s lost audition tape) * Dr. Bonabodon (Sid the Science Kid the Movie) * Gandalf (Mad Cartoon Network) * Sorren and Doldrek (Cluefinders) * Chloe (How the Body Works) * Milli (Team Umizoomi) * Way Big (Ben 10) * Iron Giant (The Iron giant) * Robotboy (Robot Boy) * George and Harold (Captian Underpants Epic movie) * Bo (The Star) * Alvin (Family Spirit) (Alvinnn!!! and the Chipmunks) * Shnitzel (Paint the Town) * Mung (Paint the Town) * Truffles (Paint the Town) * Uncle Grandpa (Bad Morning) * Upkid (Ben 10) * Shaggy and Scooby (The Gathering Gloom) * The Cat in the Hat (Dr.seuss) * Synaptic (Call of Duty) * Ripjaws (Sleepaway Camper) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Eris (Tale of the Tribe) * Edd (Little Ed Blue) * Eddy (Little Ed Blue) * Marina (Zig and Sharko) * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Strong Man (Fourarms One Liners) * Lola Mbola (Robot Boy ep Robot Rebels) * Martha (2 Stupid Dogs) * Branch (Trolls: The Beat Goes On!) * Little Bill (Chicken Pox) * Strong Women (Sardonyx) * Mufasa (The Lion King Bloopers) * Aviva Corcovado (Wild Kratts) * Sleepy Goat (Pleasant Goat and big big Wolf/喜羊羊与灰太狼 197 棒打灰太狼) * Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) * Mikey (Mikey's Zipline) * Peddler (Aladdin) * Lisa Simpson (Bart vs. Thanksgiving) * Finn (Adventure Time Shorts) * Jake (Adventure Time Shorts) * Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) * Candi (Dexter Laboratory) * The Sneetches * Blacksmith Andre * Fire Keeper * Joe Scruggs Autobots (Transformers) * Optimus Prime (Career Day) * Optimus Prime (Earth) * Drift (Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark) * Bulkhead (Catch) * Grimlock (Catch) * Prowl (Evel Knievel Jump) * Ratchet (Operating Table) * Bumble Bee (Mime Time) * Bumblebee (Earth) * Sari (Mime Time) Color Sisters * Diamond Sister (Dee Dee and the Man) * Mighty Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee * Clairvoyance Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee * Iron Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee * Water Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee * Purple Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee * Invisible Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee * Fire Sister (Lola Mbola) Dee Dee Angry Birds Flocking Birds * Red (Angry Birds) * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Bomb (Angry Birds) * Matilda (Angry Birds) * Stella (Angry Birds) * Jay Jake Jim (Angry Birds) * Hal (Angry Birds) * Bubble (Angry Birds) * Terence (Angry Birds) Hungry Shark Evolution * Reef Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Mako Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * HammerHead Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Tiger Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Great White Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Megalodon (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Big Daddy (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Mr. Snappy (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Alan Destroyer of Worlds (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Moby Dick (Sperm Whale) (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Natasha (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Pyro Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Ice Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Electro Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Robo Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Ghost Shark (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Leo (Liopleurodon) (Hungry Shark Evolution) Decepticons Vemon (Cartoon Characters) * The Overlord (Lego Ninjago) * Makuta (2015) * Soul of Cinder (Dark souls 3) * Malthael (Diablo 3) * Vilgax (Gwen 10) * Megatronus (Driscoll) (Ben 10) * Hades (Mondo World) * Deacon of the Deep (Dark souls 3) * Azmodan (Diablo 3) * Demon spider (Mr. krupp) * Mandark and Thunder Cracker (Dexter's Laboratory) * Kay-loo (Ralphie Bot from Magic School Bus) * Grinch (Dr.Seuss) * Queen Eclipsa Butterfly (Star vs the forces of evil) * Fung (Captian K'nuckles) * Vitaly (Nobita Nobi) * Bluto (Popeye) * Vorox (Bionicle the legend reborn) * Sky Man (Blackout) * Kozu (Starscream Heckles Megatron) * Nemesis ("Challenge of the Super Friends") * Miley Cyrus (Mad Cartoon Network) * Kruncha (The New Masters of Spinjitzu) * Nuckal (The New Masters of Spinjitzu) * Sixsix (Ben 10) * Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends) * Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) * El Primero (Ferdinand) * Barney (DashieXP) * Dr. ShockWave (Autopilot from Wall E) * Toffee (Star vs the forces of evil - Fan animation - The Plan of Toffee) * Mojo Jojo (Bubble Vicious) * Azrael (Smurfs the Lost Village) * Gargamel (Smurfs The Lost Village) * Monty (Smurfs The Lost Village) * Rocksteady (Ivan Vanko) * Bebop (Zachary Zach Varnitech) * Onion King (Garnet Universe) * Caillou (JonComedian VGCP) * Nigel (Joshua Joyce) * Pizza Face (TMNT) * Brick (Bubble boy) * Butch (Bubble boy) * Taotie (Kung Fu Panda) * Bitch pudding (robot chicken) * Cheater (Cree Lincoln) (Operation S.U.P.P.O.R.T) * Smiler (The Emoji Movie) * Bishop (TMNT) * Kevin Levin (Grudge Match) * Mask Dog (Son of the Mask) * Walking Dead (Forever Ninja) (Ben 10) * Buzz (Cyberchase) * Delete (Cyberchase) * Strika (Jasper from Dove Self-Esteem Project) * Hundun (J.T) * Temutai (Cash Murray) * Bruticus (Transformers ROTDS) * Two Heads Six Shot * Traxs (AOE) * Slade (Teen Titans) * Gahri (Kung Fu Panda) * Grumpy Bear (Law of Ogre) * Dennis the Rabbit (Phineas and Ferb) * Farmer (Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated) * Combaticons (Drill sergeant) (The Night the Clown Cried) * Jet Storm (Baylor Hotner) * The Kraang Droids (TMNT) * Leonard (Angry Birds) * Meldar Prime (Win, Lose and Kaboom) * Elsa (Mutant 3 headed gigantic Ice Dragon) Decepticons 2 * Megatron (Starscream Heckles Megatron) * Starscream (Starscream Heckles Megatron) * Lugnut (Starscream Heckles Megatron) * Blitzwing (Starscream Heckles Megatron) * Blackarachnia (Starscream Heckles Megatron) * Lockdown (Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark) Constructicons * Devastator (Justin) * Scavenger (Galvatron from Energon) * Mixmaster (Paul from Pokemon) * Long Haul (Erik and Francis) * Scrapper (Lalavava) * Rampage (Duke of Weselton) * Overload (Hans from frozen) * HighTower (Tyrannosaurus Rex) * Scrap Metal/Second bulldozer (The Stupid little Boys) Titans (Greek Mythology) * Lythos * Hydros * Pyros * Stratos * Cyclops * Sloth Fratelli * Lighting titan * Porphyrion * Aegaeon * Oceanus * Hyperion Myth and Monster * Gremlins * Two Headed Basilisk * Cerberus * Ultimate 2 headed Kevin 11 * Roc * Orthrus * ThunderBird * Mr. Hollywoodosaurus Rex * Hydras (King Hydra) * Griffin * Chimera * Minotaur * The Evil Spirit * Mutant King kong (Sideshow Bob) * Benjamin Krupp * Snakeweed (TMNT) * Spy-Roach * Arachne * Spider Bytez (Coop Burtonburger) * Two headed Megalodon * Leviathan (Ninjago) * April Derp * Scylla Gorgons * Euryale * Sthenno * Medusa Drones * Raiders (Fallout 4) * Gunner (Fallout 4) * Super Mutants (Fallout 4) * Lockdown Rocket Troopers * Lockdown Shotgunner * Lockdown Sniper * Lockdown Soldiers * Lockdown Guardian * Lockdown Behemoth * Exorcist (Diablo 3) * Pizza Minions * Cabal (Destiny 2) * Fallen (Destiny 2) * Hive (Destiny 2) * Vex (Destiny 2) * Sulyvahn (Dark souls 3) * Pus of Man (Dark souls 3) * The Ravenous Crystal Lizard (Dark souls 3) * Cathedral Evangelist (Dark souls 3) * Ancient Wyverm (Dark souls 3) * Lothric Knight (Dark souls 3) * Greater Crab (Dark souls 3) * Great Crab (Dark souls 3) * Gravewarden Skeleton (Dark souls 3) * Grave Warden (Dark souls 3) * Deacon of the Deep (Dark souls 3) * Corvian Knight (Dark souls 3) * Blarg (Ratchet and Clank) * Warbots (Ratchet and Clank) * Sentinel (No Man Sky) * Sentinel Walker (No Man Sky) * Quadrupedal Sentinel (No Man Sky) * Sentinel Cruiser (No Man Sky) * Sentinel Drones (No Man Sky) * Warbot (Ratchet and clank) * Mutant Wasps * Mythical Beast DronesCategory:Lists Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Heroes and Villans Category:Formerly Characters Category:Characters